


A Merry Little Christmas

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Curtain Fic, Eggnog, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, brother touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They celebrate Christmas this year and Sam has a feeling that it's the start of many years to come.</p><p>For the anon prompt: For your prompt thingy: Wincest + Christmas day + possibly dancing? Something cute that evolves into nsfw territory pleeeaaassseee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Little Christmas

Once in the bunker, Christmas becomes a lot easier to celebrate than it had been in previous years. It still may not be high up on Sam's list of priorities but when he finds some downtime between cases, he'll start decorating his and Dean's room and, even, the library.

 

Dean doesn't comment on it, at first. He adds a little to the decorating, dragging in a giant pine tree from outside and setting it up in the sitting room. He helps Sam string lights around it and the buy some cheap ornaments from a Target in town.

 

The little baubles glitter merrily in the fairy lights and Dean enjoys hanging up some small whiskey-shaped ornaments that they'd found in the back of the rest of the ornaments.

 

They don't talk about it and neither of them mentions presents but, of course, they do go out separately to pick one up for each other.

 

On Christmas Eve, there are four messily wrapped presents under the tree, two for both of them. Sam had bugged Dean enough to get him to make cookies. Sam had helped of course, as much as Dean would let him. So, on this night of Christmas Eve, they have freshly baked cookies sitting out in front of them with some spiked eggnog. There’s an assortment of cookies: chocolate chip, almond pecan, oatmeal raisin, and peanut butter fudge.

 

After eating their weight in cookies and eggnog, they sit in peaceful quiet and look at the tree. They’ve turned the rest of the lights off, so that the only thing illuminating the room is the tree and the few cinnamon and vanilla candles that Sam had picked up on their way out of Target. Sam’s just about to suggest old Christmas specials when Dean stands up and walks toward the record player.

 

He flips through the vinyl before pulling out a red and green album. When the needle the grooves, Christmas tunes sound throughout the bunker. The old grainy sound of the vinyl makes something in Sam warm and he closes his eyes to take in the sound. Dean walks over to him and holds out a hand. Sam raises and eyebrow.

 

“Seriously?”

 

Dean doesn’t answer, just gives Sam a smile. Sam can’t resist, he takes his brother’s hands and let’s Dean drag him from the chair. They take position, one of Sam’s hands on Dean’s shoulder and one of Dean’s hands on Sam’s his. Their free hands are clasped together and the spin slowly to the music.

 

Dean hums along to the music in the back of his throat and Sam closes his eyes, pulling Dean closer. He rests his chin on top of his head and Dean doesn’t complain.

 

When the first song stops, Dean starts to press kisses to Sam’s neck. The small, brief touches send shivers up and down Sam’s spine. Dean pulls away a bit and tilts his head up, capturing Sam’s lips in a kiss. It’s easy, then, to fall from dancing into kissing, to the couch where the rest of their bodies come together.

 

Clothes come off like dirt and their naked bodies rub together in such a sinfully sweet way. In the background, the record sings out more merry tunes. The tree glimmers happily and the presents are tucked under the tree, little secrets that hold all the promise in the world.

 

There’s some significance in this, Sam knows, as Dean slides two fingers into him. There’s something special about the cookies on the library table. There’s something wonderful about the tree and the candles and the warm feeling in Sam’s stomach when he takes it all in. He’s not sure what it is. It’s true that they haven’t been on anything more than a salt n’ burn in months. They’ve stopped chasing monsters…they’ve stopped chasing time.

 

“Hey,” Dean whispers from above him, “get outta your head.”

 

Sam looks up at him and smiles. He nods, shaking the thoughts from his head. Dean bears down on him, slipping his fingers out and replacing them with the tip of his cock. Sam lets himself become immersed in this moment. He wraps his arms around Dean and draws him in, pushing his cock further and further in until he’s bottomed out.

 

They’re still for a moment, breathing heavily for different reasons. There’s a silent signal and Dean starts to move, drawing his hips back and pushing forward, slowly. “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” comes on in the background. Their lips meet and they slowly rock back and forth into each other, a perfect synched movement that they’ve learned over time.

 

Their bodies just seem to fit, their abdomens slide together and Sam’s cock just out hungrily between them but neither of them makes a move to grab it. They stay with the same slow, rocking movements, not daring to pick up their speed. They like this too much, the opportunity to breathe each other in and run their hands all over every single inch of each other.

 

Their tongues twist together and maybe it’s because of sweetness or maybe it’s because of that unstated thing that makes tonight so much different than every other night, Sam doesn’t know. All he knows is that it gets to be overwhelming and, without warning, his muscles tighten up and he comes between himself and Dean, painting their stomachs with his release.

 

Dean draws back, looking surprised but Sam just moans and pulls him back, riding out his orgasm, pushing his hips back onto Dean’s. Dean takes a hint and, without increasing their slow and gentle rocking, he continues fucking into Sam. He lasts a bit longer, spends a bit of time nipping and licking at Sam’s chest and neck but, eventually, he comes too. He spills into Sam, whispering his baby brother’s name and dropping his head forward into the crook of his neck.

 

The record turns over and “Silent Night” plays as they catch their breath. Sam pulls Dean close and closes his eyes, holding onto this moment. The candles fill the room with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. The cookies still smell warm and inviting and sweet and Sam stomach gives a tiny grumble for one.

 

Hearing this, Dean pokes his belly and Sam can feel Dean’s smile against his skin. Something about tonight is different, they know. Something’s changed.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Dean says quietly, running his fingers through the cool mess of come on Sam’s stomach. Sam puts his thoughts to rest, kissing Dean on top of the head.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Come follow me at https://samforgiven.tumblr.com and request your own fics and prompts.


End file.
